


1013/72

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 慶祝MotoGP 7月復賽我要完成我的野望！寫一個喜歡被欺負的被子10/7213/72
Relationships: Marco Bezzecchi/Celestino Vietti, Marco Bezzecchi/Luca Marini
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Celin脫下越野帽，拍了拍身上的塵土，腳尖往牆上踢了幾下，抖落沾附在車靴上的爛泥巴。口乾舌燥的他仰頭準備大灌幾口礦泉水時，目光卻被遠方的畫面吸引。

Luca和Marco擦撞了。脱下安全帽，Luca的金髮在艷陽下飛散，彷彿灑落ㄧ地金燦燦的耀眼光芒。他伸出手，將還坐在地上的Marco一把拉起。Marco起身後很自然地向Luca挨近，撒嬌ㄧ樣用他蓬鬆的捲髮蹭著Luca的頸窩。Luca好像是覺得會癢所以閃躲了一下，但他環在Marco後腰上的手仍然彷彿宣示主權般的擁護著Marco。

想起去年Marco還常常帶著他，白天在牧場認真練習，晚上跑遍各種夜店派對。他們嘻笑胡鬧的畫面都還歷歷在目，怎麼突然Marco就倒進Luca懷裡了？某種強烈的失落感蠻橫地將Celin的思緒佔據。

“Vale是把Marco交給Luca照顧了吧。”Andrea的聲音拉回了Celin的視線。

“什…什麼？”ㄧ陣羞赧爬上Celin的臉頰，還好炎熱的天氣早就把他曬的滿臉通紅，Andrea看不到他緊張的窘態。

“Vale的就是Luca的，Luca的也就是Vale的。Marco可是樂此不疲，你別吃醋啊！” Andrea安慰的拍拍Celin的肩膀，給了他一個意味不明的眨眼。

“你在瞎說什麼啦！” Celin的手臂ㄧ把勾住Andrea的脖子，藉著身高優勢把矮小的車手壓在腋下，手上的礦泉水豪不客氣地就往對方臉上潑去。 “天氣太熱腦子燒壞了是不是？我幫你降降溫！”

“啊啊！Celestino你別鬧！啊！！”Andrea拼命的掙扎著，無奈相對矮小的他根本逃不出Celin的魔掌，慘被潑了一頭濕後落慌而逃。

Celin再次看向Luca和Marco的方向，兩人親暱的背影消失在淋浴間裡。

—————

蓮蓬頭的水聲夾雜著男人的喘息，看著地上擺放的越野護具和四處散落的衣物，Celin的臉頰發燙。他躡手躡腳地向有聲音的隔間走去，躲在牆後往裡面偷看。

Marco全身赤裸跪在Luca腳邊，雙手撐在自己的大腿上。Luca背靠在牆上，只是脫了褲子，身上還穿著沾滿泥土的越野衫。蓮蓬頭的水注不大，淅瀝瀝地灑在Marco身上，水珠從他的乳尖滴落，讓他的乳釘看起來閃閃發亮。

Celin不自覺的舔了下嘴唇，從前他就一直覺得Marco的乳釘很風騷，現在看起來更淫蕩了。

潮濕的捲髮凌亂貼服在Marco的臉頰上，他張開水光淋漓的唇，伸長了舌頭，半瞇著眼，渴望的神情就像那些色情片裡等待被精液洗臉的妓女ㄧ樣，又騷又賤。

Luca將兩隻手指放在Marco伸長的舌頭上，來回摩擦然後探入，在口中粗魯的翻攪，從濕潤的內部在那個圓潤的腮幫子上戳出曖昧的凸起。

“唔…”幾個過份的深入讓Marco忍不住呻吟，泛紅的眼角蓄滿了水光。

“這樣就要哭鼻子了？我都還沒開始呢。”Luca的聲音聽起來輕浮又戲謔，充滿惡意。他抽出手指，將早已漲滿慾望的陰莖塞進那張看起來飢渴難耐的嘴裡。

鮮紅濕潤的嘴唇緊緊圈著柱身，Marco聳著他的八字眉，努力吞吐著。Luca的陰莖並不特別粗，但卻比較長，Marco吞吐了幾次都還有一截含不進去。纖長的手掌伸進咖啡色的捲髮裡，將兩腿間的頭顱壓下。

“唔！”異物深入的不適感讓Marco難過呻吟，但他沒有抗拒，只是瞇起泛著水光的雙眼乖順承受。Luca的陰莖擠進狹窄溫熱的通道，Celin甚至能清楚看到Marco的喉嚨被這硬又長的棒狀物頂入而隆起的形狀。

他握緊拳頭，感覺到自己勃起了。

“全吞進去了，你真厲害，Marta都做不到這個。” 粗長的陰莖抵著緊緊包覆的喉根頂了幾下，Luca冰藍色的瞳孔變得深沉，他用手指撫摸著Marco喉嚨上的隆起。 “我在這，你能感受到嗎？”

強烈的窒息感讓Marco雙眼盈滿淚花，他在極有限的移動範圍裡微微點頭，嘴角上揚著。

“你就喜歡這樣，對嗎？” Luca輕拍著Marco鼓漲的臉頰，感受含著他陰莖的嘴再次上下移動。 

“Putta!” 

聽著Luca不斷用下流的讚美和難聽的字眼羞辱Marco，Celin感到很詫異。他印象中的Luca是個斯文有禮的大哥哥，以為他在床上也會是個溫柔體貼的好情人，沒想到…。 Luca扯住Marco的頭髮面無表情地操起他的嘴，一點休息或喘息的空檔也不給他，就算兩腿間的人起了嗆咳反應，Luca都沒有放慢抽送的速度，每一下都幾乎頂到狹窄的喉根。

被過度刺激的喉嚨一陣陣強烈的反嘔，大量含著泡沫的唾液從Marco的嘴角溢出，滴落在白色的磁磚地上。缺氧讓Marco眼冒金星、眼淚直流，一張臉漲的緋紅。但Luca仍舊沒停，黏滑的唾液成了最佳的潤滑，讓碩長的陰莖更是暢通無阻。 

“真舒服….。”Luca忍不住讚嘆。 “你就喜歡讓人糟蹋你，不是嗎？” 

“唔..唔…”濃重的鼻音和哭腔，夾雜著呼吸困難的咽嗚，聽起來可憐兮兮，卻讓人忍不住想更用力欺負。

一頓猛烈的抽插後，Marco臉上糊滿晶亮黏稠的液體，已經分不清是眼淚、唾液還是鼻涕，整個人像顆熟爛的水蜜桃，柔軟濕熱的口腔裡飽含濃稠黏膩的汁液，讓每下侵入都伴隨著咕啾咕啾的淫穢聲響。

“你這樣亂糟糟的樣子真性感，讓人恨不得操爛你的嘴。”Luca用另一手猛力掐起Marco豐滿的腮幫子，力道之大，將Marco的臉頰都捏變形了。

“嗚…”疼痛讓Marco想咬緊牙關，但Luca的陰莖還在他嘴裡，他只能用更用力的吸吮來代替想咬緊的本能。

瞬間收縮的強力擠壓感終於讓Luca冰冷的表情崩裂，他皺緊眉頭發出粗重的喘息聲，將Marco的臉壓到最低，額頭緊貼下腹。

“Fuck…”Luca高潮時愉悅的咒罵和粗喘迴盪在淋浴間裡。Celin 看見Marco明顯凸起的喉嚨急促滾動著，但仍有來不及吞下的濁白液體從他的嘴角淌下。看著上下滾動的喉結，Celin不由自主地大力吞了下喉嚨。清楚地咕嚕聲在他耳邊響起，不知道這是他自己發出的，還是Marco發出的聲音。

Celin的呼吸有點顫抖，忍不住伸手安撫褲子裡脹痛的慾望。


	2. Chapter 2

Luca退出來時Marco又嗆咳了幾下，黏稠的泡泡和液體從他口中被帶出。Luca用他發洩後半軟的陰莖在Marco紅腫的嘴唇上磨蹭，沾起晶瑩的水絲。

“你真棒。”Luca摸了摸Marco濕透的捲髮，抬起他的臉彎腰想親他，但腳下的人卻快速低頭閃躲。 

“不要…”Marco的聲音聽起來艱難又乾澀，彷彿喉嚨裡還卡著粗長的異物。 “我…很髒…。”他抬起頭，淚眼汪汪地望著Luca。原本深邃的雙眼皮已經哭成金魚眼，一抽一抽的鼻頭下淌著不知名的透明液體，紅腫的唇瓣還有泡沫在流動。

“傻瓜。” Luca苦笑一聲，將Marco從地上拉起。跪太久讓Marco起身時有點不穩，Luca將踉蹌起身的Marco推到牆上，ㄧ點也不介意那些不知道是精液、鼻涕和唾液的混合物，猛地將他吻住。Marco的腰側碰到蓮蓬頭開關，水注傾瀉而下，洗去Luca越野衫上的泥巴和他臉上的黏稠。

Celin能感受到現在的氛圍已經和剛剛完全不一樣。Luca像對待稀世珍寶那樣雙手捧著Marco的臉，溫柔地吻著他的唇，將舌尖探進口中，品嚐他留在他嘴裡的滋味。

Luca用膝蓋將Marco的雙腿分開，托起他一隻腳，大腿抵著兩腿間的私密地帶緩慢摩擦、推送。Marco細長的小腿環在Luca的窄腰上，水注灑在線條優美的小腿上，透明水珠隨著他們的晃動從懸在半空的腳尖滴落。潮濕柔軟的呻吟、喘息，跟隨律動，起起伏伏。

“唔！“一個大力的推送讓Marco發出微弱的驚呼聲，幾乎要被抬離地面的他踮起唯一踩著地的腳尖，身體大部分的重量都落在Luca頂著他的大腿上。Luca將手伸進他的雙腿之間，握住因為難耐而抽搐著的陰莖，溫柔愛撫，粗糙的指腹蹭著紅潤飽滿的前段。

（如果那上面也有個銀亮亮的穿環，一定能讓Marco看起來更性感。）這個想法讓Celin夾緊雙腿，他低低的喘著，目光變得貪婪又銳利。

“啊～～～”當Luca低頭咬住Marco胸前閃著淫穢光澤的乳釘時，Marco尖叫著哭了出來。 “求求你….，Luca，求你….” 

“求我什麼？”

“操我，求你了…。” 帶著哭腔的聲音聽起來著急難耐。

Luca看著Marco冷哼了一聲，他搖頭，放下Marco的大腿，又是那張面無表情的冰冷臉孔。他脫下身上濕透的越野衫隨手丟在地上，開始沖澡，沒再理會赤裸地乾站在一旁的Marco和他筆直聳立的慾望。

Luca很快就從淋浴間出來，擦乾身體，穿上乾淨的衣服。

“你真的….不理我嗎？” Marco靠在牆上，委屈地咬著下唇。一手把玩著胸前的乳釘，一手握著自己漲滿慾望卻無處發洩的陰莖，拱起腰，緩慢地操自己的手。那對楚楚可憐的八字眉下，撫媚的眼神簡直要騷出水。

他在向Luca展示自己，他在勾引他。Celin雙手壓著褲襠，ㄧ直夾緊的雙腿顫抖發酸，臉頰灼灼燒燙，他覺得自己從來沒有這麼硬過。

“我不過就想沖個澡，你說你餓壞了我才餵你的，可沒說要操你啊。”Luca再次搖頭，朝門口走去。

Celin皺起眉頭，對於Luca這種自己爽完就閃人的行為感到生氣。

Marco走回蓮蓬頭下，仰頭讓水注灑在他的臉上。他似乎調高了水溫，淋浴間瀰漫著蒸騰的熱氣。熱水沖刷Marco的身體，讓他的皮膚泛起一片潮紅，也加劇Celin身體裡的燥熱。他想像自己的手指跟隨流水探索Marco的身體，撫摸寬闊的肩膀，狹窄的腰身，搓揉豐滿圓潤的臀瓣。他想從身後將Marco抱住，輕輕吻遍每個在那片緊實背肌上的小雀斑。

Celin對自己的想法感到驚訝又害怕，他從來沒有跟男人有過性關係，也不曾對同性有過遐想，最多就是Marco在夜店扭腰擺臀時他總會不經意多看兩眼。Marco跳舞時那個騷勁，誰都會多看他兩眼的，並不是他對Marco特別有興趣。

但此刻，他卻開始意淫他了。

Marco在手上抹了點肥皂開始搓洗…不，是撫摸自己。藉著肥皂的潤滑，陰莖在他充滿泡泡的手掌裡順暢的滑動。他張開嘴伸出舌頭，勾起舌尖舔著嘴唇和淋下的熱水。刺著12號碼的手指從肩膀滑落到腰側，再到圓潤的臀瓣，狠狠掐住。

“啊….嗯啊....啊嘶….” Marco的呻吟像哭泣又更像嬌喘。

Celin倒抽一口氣，倒到牆上，他不能再看Marco了。他的手掌伸進褲子裡，聽著外面夾雜水聲越來越高亢的呻吟，瘋狂套弄自己。此刻他的腦海裡全是剛才Marco跪在地上給口交時的畫面，但那個把陰莖捅在Marco嘴裡的男人並不是Luca，而是他自己！

他能將那張紅潤的薄唇撐的更開，在狹窄的喉嚨裡頂出更明顯的凸起。他想揪著那頭蓬鬆捲髮，把腳下的人操的眼淚、口水直流。當他用無助又渴望的眼神祈求他時，他一定會大發慈悲操爛他。

他要他為他伸出舌頭，他要他吞下他所有的慾望。

“恩…。”高潮的快感像一台高速列車輾過Celin的身體，讓他全身發麻，發出難忍的悶吭。

“誰！！！？”

(慘了…。) Celin還在高潮餘韻裡的腦袋響起緊報，他連忙摀住嘴，死命地往淋浴間裡退。

他的心臟碰碰碰碰碰碰的跳的飛快，但他卻連氣都不敢喘一下。

刷的一聲淋浴間的簾子被拉開。

“Celin！？”

他的雙眼對上Marco驚愕的眼神。


	3. Chapter 3

Celin坐在副駕駛座位上，雙腿間的黏膩讓他如坐針氈。他並沒有告訴Marco他需要換褲子，看著學院裡的兄弟口交自慰到高潮這種事太難以啟齒。他不時用眼角餘光偷瞄駕駛座上的Marco，從淋浴間出來後，Marco除了說要載他回家就沒再說過話。看著那張溫潤側臉上，明顯的紅色指印，他的心情很複雜。 

（你跟Luca在交往嗎？你是同性戀嗎？Luca的女朋友不是幌子吧？Luca怎麼能對你這麼粗暴？你什麼都不想跟我解釋嗎？我為什麼會幻想你？難道我也想讓你給我口嗎？我不是同性戀啊！我是嗎！？）Celin感覺身體ㄧ陣冷一陣熱，煩躁不安的他不自覺地抖起了腳。 

“你在車上等一下。”Marco突然停車，下車走進一家冰淇淋店，不久後他拿著兩杯冰淇淋回來。

"我想你需要一點甜食壓壓驚。”Marco暖洋洋地微笑，遞給Celin一杯。

Celin皺著眉頭接過冰淇淋。這是他熟悉的Marco，一個溫柔又會照顧人的大哥哥。但他不喜歡Marco老把他當小孩子看，他已經18歲了，還想用冰淇淋打發他嗎？一股莫名的怒氣油然而生，他舀了一大杓冰塞進嘴裡，冰冷麻痺的舌頭吃不出任何味道。

“你們在交往嗎？” Celin被自己近乎質問的語氣下了一跳，他恨不得能立刻咬掉自己的舌頭。

“沒有。”Marco平靜地搖頭，那頭蓬鬆的捲髮跟著晃動著。不知為何，知道他們不是什麼正式的關係Celin心裡有點高興，但似乎又有什麼彆扭著。

“我們只是….”Marco停頓了一下，似乎在尋找一個貼切的形容詞。“互相幫忙…。”

“這算什麼互相幫忙，只有Luca在爽吧。沒想到他是這麼粗暴的傢伙⋯⋯。”Celin一臉嫌棄，替Marco感到忿忿不平。

“呃…，其實….算是他在配合我。”Marco搔抓著後腦勺的頭髮，臉頰泛著羞紅，看起來很難為情的樣子。 “I like play rough 。”

Celin皺緊眉頭張大雙眼，瞪著杯子裡已經融化一半的冰淇淋。他是有聽過一些特殊癖好，也看過一些比較激烈的片子，但他沒有想過有人會真的喜歡這個。

“你覺得……我很變態嗎？”Marco看向他，八字眉垂了下來，眼底泛起一層玻璃光澤，看起來水汪汪的，一臉委屈。Marco此刻的表情和他在Luca腳下的樣子重疊了，Celin感到難以呼吸，他用力咽下喉嚨，不久前才釋放過的慾望又在他的雙腿間蠢蠢欲動。

“Celin…”Marco傾身將手掌放在他的膝蓋上，掌心的溫熱像電流般竄上他的大腿。他像電到似的明顯顫抖了下，手上融化的冰淇淋差點灑了。

“不！你不是變態。我是說….我….。”勃起的感覺越來越鮮明。 “我還是自己回家好了！” 

Celin奪門而出，不理會身後Marco的叫喚。他把上衣往下拉，試圖遮住褲子上尷尬的凸起，拼命往前跑。


End file.
